creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dresoria/memories..
So, since I'm here, I decided I'd post some of my memories here. They aren't gonna be scary or anything, but in my point of view, as a child back then, it was all twisted and strange for me.. first, the things you should know, I live on the mountain about 5 minutes away from the forest, but that doesn't matter for now, since I will talk about some of the older residents.. And also, not many people live where I do, most of them have already moved away or they died because of accidents or old age, so right now, I don't know anyone here, but I used to.. I don't even know how many years ago it was, but I remember that a few houses away from ours, there was an old house (it's still here), and there used to live a strange man.. he never came out, I only saw him a few times when the window on his house wasn't blocked, but whenever he noticed anyone on the streets, he pulled the curtains closed. It was kind of a small house, it had like two rooms or something, I've never been inside so I don't really know, but I do know that this person didn't really care about mowing the lawn, there was no lawn at all actually.. but the whole house was gloomy, it was surrounded by large trees so it was naturally shady, and some parts of the wall were overgrown by creepers (I found this as the definition of climbing plants, so that's what I meant with that), so it was clear he didn't really care.. I also knew he was a sculptor. Sometimes I saw him in the process of making them, but I didn't see much. No lights at night, no car, no satellite, nothing, just a simple house I don't know what he did, but I never saw him leave the house once, and yet the next day, the finished sculptures were outside his door. They were always parts of women, like a head-sculpture, sometimes a body with missing parts of it, while all these were completely white, sometimes also red. And he also didn't seem to care about those either.. whenever he finished a sculpture, he threw it out like it was nothing, so a whole bunch of statues laid in the front 'garden'. After a few years, it got more and more creepy (at least for me), since the number of the statues only grew, and he also seemed to have a fight with someone inside the house.. he was pretty mad, I heard him yell random things but I didn't see anyone inside, and I still don't understand what happened back then, but after that, he smashed all of his sculptures, probably at night, cause I remember hearing how the things broke. the next time I checked on the house, some of the broken pieces were still lying there, but nothing more, except for a statue of a woman. She had her legs and hands , but her head was broken down and it laid next to the doorway. After that, I never heard of him like ever again. He's not there, it's clear, but nobody saw him leave, nobody really knew his name at all, but he was gone. I don't know how or where he is now, but the statue is no longer there, only the pieces, so the mountain is still kinda deserted.. I can't even exclude the possibility that he disappeared or something, or he is far away right now, driven insane, or even dead. That's all I know and I wanted to write it down since I'm uncomfortable with this.. it's all unclear.. Category:Blog posts